How Five Met Nine
by UrsalaMinor808
Summary: How Subject 5 Met Subject 9


**So, this is a one-shot of Subject Five (Agent Vermont) in the story Panda8785 and I are coordinating on called Hey You, Electric Blue! which contains both of our characters, but the main author is Panda8785. I am merely the editor (Whom only adjusts the grammar and spelling errors). So, without further adoo, here is the story of how 5 met 9**

* * *

><p>"I can honestly saw this has been one of the worst days of my life. Why the hell did I join the army?" I mumbled to myself as I walked into the washroom, trying to conceal my tear streaked face as I hid in the bathroom stall. As soon as the door locked, I collapsed to the ground and went into the fetal position, allowing myself to cry to the point of dehydration. I managed to remain silent, but that was merely habit. People came and went for the past half hour, but when I heard the stall next to me close, I slowly looked up to find a pair of untied tennis shoes. I just went back to my original position as I listened to the neighboring stall open, the water go off, then the blow drier, and I waited for the exiting door to close, but there was only silence.<p>

There was a light knocking sound that traveled to my ears from my stall door, "Hey, you alright in there?" A soft, calm voice went off, but I chose to ignore it, "Do you need someone to talk to?"

"I'm fine." I managed to snarl as I lifted up my head up and rest it on the wall behind me.

"... You can come out, I won't bite." She continued to talk to me.

"Honestly," I let out a sigh, "I'm fine. I've just had a bad day."

"... You know. I've had a bad day too. You want to know how bad it was?" There was silence for a moment, "Well, first was training. I know what you're thinking, but it was honestly hellish. In the beginning, I ran a couple of miles on the treadmill, and, believe it or not, fell more than once. After that, I was put in the training room with Agents New Hampshire and New Mexico. That was treacherous. I mean, they put me in there with those higher on the scoreboard? Really?... After that, I finally went into the mess hall for breakfast, and I got possibly the least edible pile of muck slathered across my plate. Also today, I had my bimonthly checkup, and I've hated doctors' offices since I was a child." She let out a long sigh, "So, now it's your turn. How was your day?"

"Well." I wiped my eyes, "It's actually just been for the past week. I don't know what the hell is going on, but it just... scares me." I went quiet.

"You know," There was a light _thunk_ sound, "I've had some issues for the past week two. Everyone just acts... like I'm not even there. I mean... unless I'm literally invisible... then that'd make sense." I looked at the solemn look on her face through the crack in the door as she leaned against the opposite wall, "You know..." She spoke up again, "Everyone wants someone in their day to make them smile, right? If that's really the case, then why not be that person. I mean... it's the least I can do, right? I'm not anywhere near physical support, which explains the whole last place on the board bit. Maybe the only reason I'm still here is because of my moral support." She looked up, staring directly into my eyes with a weak smile, "How about you come on out?" I lowered my head, breaking eye contact as I pondered the idea. Finally, I stood up, unlocked the door, and sat in front of the girl of auburn-colored hair, "That's more like it, "She laughed, extending her hand, "My name's Ashen. Yes, I know it's strange, but if you want, you can call me Maryland. What's your name?"

I stared at the extended hand in front of me as I reached out for it, but retreated, "Maybe I shouldn't..." I mumbled.

"You don't want to shake my hand?" She laughed.

"Well," I sighed, "Never mind. You'll think I'm a freak."

She laughed again, "You wanna see something freaky?" She held out her other hand as it flickered in and out of visibility.

"That's actually more interesting than freaky." I tilted my head, honestly a little impressed.

"Alright then." She gave off a short giggle, "You think you could do better?"

I looked at my hands, "If I touch someone after a long enough time, they die..." I ducked my head a bit.

"Kinda like that girl in X-men?" She gave a snicker as she grabbed my hands, "But hey, you're harmless!" A _snap_ sound went off, "Ouch!" She pulled her hands back, "Alright, mostly harmless. But hey! Still alive!"

"I'm sorry." I held my hands closer to myself.

"No, it's fine." She smiled, "Maybe it's just triggered by fear of something... I could probably help, i-if you want... I mean... I also have my ability, and I'm trying to get used to that. We could probably find a method for you." She stood up.

"Sure." I spoke in a low voice as I stood up and began to follow her. We lasted about two minutes of walking before I actually said something, "It's Karen."

"What?" She turned around, keeping that smile on her face.

"My name's Karen, but if you want, you can call me Vermont."


End file.
